The Aftermath
by eucliffe
Summary: This is an extension to Fairy Tail's 291. Its told mostly in my OC's POV. She's a member of Sabertooth but she wants to help out Fairy Tail's Lucy. Will she betray her guild or not? IT WILL END WITH NALU!


**This is a small one-shot of the aftermath of Fairy Tail Chapter 291**

**Everyone must have been like Grr! SABERTOOTH"S THE WORST! HOW DARE MINERVA AND STING! Well I'm one of those people. So this story is mainly told in my OC's point of view Ariane Rotonel. A picture of her: **** natsucookies. deviantart art/Fairy-Tail-OC-Ariane-Rotonel-301727234?q=boost%3Apopular%20ariane%20rotonel&qo=0 ****Just remove the spaces and the underline!**

**So she's a member of Sabertooth and no she is NOT in the games. She is an audience member.**

**It will obviously end with NaLu :D**

**Now let's begin!**

* * *

As Minerva was laughing with victory holding the lifeless body in her hand. The rest of the Audience members were shocked. Including me.

I, Ariane Rotonel, was not a proud member of Sabertooth anymore.

I stared with shock and fear even if I knew if it was Minerva. She would rarely release her sadistic side normally with her mature and etiquette personality. When I turned to my guild; they were there giving smug looks to Fairy Tail. But what really got me pissed was Sting. The crush of my life LAUGHING at the pure horror in front of me.

Even if it was Sting, I couldn't stop the anger raging inside of me. Blood boiled to my face as I clenched my fists tightly.

"Hah! This is what Fairy Tail gets! We're NUMBER 1!" yelled out the basterd with the blond hair. "Sting is obviously right!" his exceed, Lector exclaimed with Frosch agreeing.

I couldn't take it anymore so I walked over to him with a calm pace and then...

*PUNCH!*

My fist goes directly into his stomach.

"WHO C-CARES IF WE'RE NUMBER 1! WE CAN'T IF WE START HURTING PEOPLE LIKE THIS!"

"The point of being number 1 is to have precious bonds! With our behavior what will people expect of us! They're just blinded by our powers!...THIS GUILD DISGUSTS ME!"

I left off with a "hmph" leaving Sting expressionless." I believe the judges had heard me as I hear them talking about the so called "speech" I gave off. I looked back on more time as Rogue glares at Sting with his arms crossed.

"_Is this what a guild is supposed to be like?" _I thought to myself.

What would people think of us now? ...life is so confusing! I disgust it!

I feel really bad for the blond celestial mage...I just hope she's alright... I decided to visit her and so I walked nonchalantly to the infirmary.

* * *

**Le Sting's POV**

"Pff bonds...who does she think she is?" mutters Sting.

"She's your Nakama... and she's right" said Rogue who was standing behind Sting. "Yukino as well, she was one of our nakama and we just treated her like trash. How can we call our self a guild with a pathetic reputation now"

Sting just looked away with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sting-kun" whispered Frosch...

* * *

**Ariane's POV**

I arrive before the door to the infirmary...a nervous feeling was creeping on me. What would the Fairy Tail members think of me? Would they attack...like that Natsu.

I remember when that dragon Slayer had invaded into Sabertooth's Lodging house. He was extremely powerful and I understand why Rogue and Sting admired him 7 years ago. Ahh if ths times ever come back to me.

I slowly turn the knob and I crept in.

There she was laying on the medical bed with some of her bruises healed but not the serious ones. Also there was Fairy Tail's Titania, their Ice Mage, and obviously Natsu.

The first person who looked back was Natsu. I was sort of shivering when he glared at me. He looked extremely angered and then when he noticed the Sabertooth metal plate on my poncho.

"NANI! WHAT IS SABERTOOTH DOING HERE!" he had to yell.

Then the other too mages looked back with their furious faces locked on.

The fury that can be shown was indescribable.

I nervously chuckled as part of my tsundere personality turned on. As Natsu came closer to stare more at me

I automatically kicked him "NOT THAT MUCH!" I yelled.

"hmph...Anyways I'm not here to harm or make fun of Lucy"

The Ice mage then said "Then what is your reason here?" still with a furious face. I sighed a long sigh and then replied.

"I came here to apologize of Minerva's behavior. I swear! I'm not one of those people that approve of our Guild's behavior...in reality I actually despise it!"

"I honestly truly feel bad for your celestial mage...so therefore I came here to help!" I summoned one of my most rare parfum's. The healing one...but not just any of the other healing ones...the Ultimate one!

"Woah, woah, What is that there" asked Titania.

"It's a powerful healing parfum, as you might h-have noticed... I'm a distant cousin of Ichiya"

I wasn't really proud of saying that but if it gets them to trust me, I have to do it. Natsu jumped at the sound of Ichiya

"THAT GEEZER!"

I was sorta emabarrased as a blush crept on my cheeks "U-urusai!"

"Just trust me on this"

I held the bottle against Lucy's nose as she inhaled it slowly while everyone was peering behind me. A minute later the most of the serious burns were disappearing and at last a few remained.

Also her eye's were slowly opening.

"N-natsu?" she said weakly.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.  
I punch him again "Shut up! Not so loud!"

As Lucy's eyes glanced on me, she noticed I was Sabertooth.

"S-sabertooth?" "Don't worry Lucy, she's not of any harm" Erza replied.

"I'm glad to be of some help!" I cheerfully say.

Just then the door opens again and here comes a surprise.

Sting

Why

Why

Why

WHY IS HE HERE!

"Oh there you are Ariane..." he said.

Then he looked at Fairy Tail and gave them a smug smile. It looked as if Natsu was already ready to tear him to shreds.

And then he started laughing... Ugh he's never going to learn his lesson.

"YOU WHORE!"

I kicked him out of the door and I angrily followed up.

I think they heard me yelling at Sting once more.

* * *

**LUCY"S POV**

Hehe.. I chuckled a little bit at the sight.

"Are you alright Lucy?" asked Natsu.

"I'm feeling a lot better than before, thank you!"

"You'll need some rest Lucy, we'll see you later." Said Erza

Erza walked out with Gray following her. Natsu was almost getting up until

"H-hey Natsu, can you stay here a little longer?"

"Anything for my Luce!"

He sat by my side once again...I've always wondered but I always had this reassuring feeling whenever Natsu was by my side...

It was as if I needed him to keep on going with my life.

I smiled at him with sparkling tears in my eyes.

* * *

**And this One-Shot is done! I hope everyone liked it :D**

**I'll be writing more in the future and for my other story it may be discontinued :( **

**Anways I don't own Fairy Tail! Just my OC **

**R and R!**


End file.
